El lado obscuro de Christian Gray
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok esta es una historia de que pasó después que Ana deja a Christian... Y que fue lo que el hizo y a que extremo es capas de llegar. No soy muy buena para el summary pero solo les pido que le den una oportunidad y por supuesto que no soy dueña de 50 Shades of gray. O los personajes. Por cierto en esta historia... Christian como dice tiene su lado obscuro y posesivo. Disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

Estaba entrando en mi oficina, si que este nuevo trabajo me ayudaba a quitar la mente de el... Como es posible que no le hice caso la primera vez que me dijo que el no me convenía... Si que tenía razón. El no era el hombre para mi. Pero ya era tarde, mi mente estaba en desesperación al no tenerlo conmigo. ¿Como es posible que me haya enamorado de una persona como el? Y mas ¿como es que un dios como el se fije en alguien como yo? Pero ya tenía que dejar de pensar en el.

Ya no podía mi mundo dar vuelta alrededor de el... "Vamos estoy segura de que probablemente ya tiene a otra esclava y le hace lo mismo que te hacia a ti.. Que acaso crees que tu eres diferente de las otras que el tubo..." Me decía esa vocecita en mi cabeza, pero sabia que tenía razón yo se que la única razón que un hombre como él se fijo en alguien como yo fue por el sexo. Y claro como no le podía ofrecer lo que el pedía estoy segura que ya busco a otra y no la culpo... Nadie se resistirá al gran "Christian Gray"

Terminaba de hacer mis labores cuando una voz conocida me hacia regresar -señorita Anastasia puede pasar a mi oficina por favor.- me decía el señor hyder por el portavoz. -en un momento señor hyder- le decía mientras solo escuchaba como el reía en la otra línea. -vamos Anastasia solo dime jack- le decía el hombre por el altavoz.

Cuando entro a la oficina notaba que el señor hyder estaba sentado en su asiento y solo dejaba unos papeles. -tal vez se preguntará por que la mande a llamar- le decía el hombre mientras le sonreía. -bueno quiero que sepa que nos han llamado para que vallamos a un crucero. No quiero que piense que estoy tratando de hacerle una jugada o algo así- me decía mientras me sonreía. -es solo cuestión de negocios- jum negocios. Como odiaba esa palabra, era lo que Christian me decía cuando quería que firmará esos malditos papeles que tanto estuve tentada por firmar.

-Anastasia- me escuchas me decía mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. -si, disculpe es que estaba pensando en otras cosas que era lo que me dijo- le decía mientras solo el sonreía nuevamente.

-le dije que saldremos mañana quiero que tenga tiempo para arreglar sus cosas o lo que tenga que hacer, y le prometo que no se arrepentirá- me decía mientras besaba mi mano solo me distraje mientras veía la ventana y por un momento creí verlo a él mirándome con esos ojos intensamente. -señorita Anastasia se encuentra bien.- me decía mientras yo saltaba de que me había espantado.

-se encuentra bien- me decía mientras yo solo me devolvía a la realidad, "vamos Anastasia nadie te esta siguiendo, y Christian ya se olvido de ti" me decía a mi misma -si, estoy bien. Si me disculpa tengo que regresar a la casa para arreglar todas las cosas y estar lista para el viaje- le decía mientras salía de la oficina.

Realmente debería ir a ese crucero... Bueno como dice el, es solo trabajo... Creo que esto me servirá para sacarlo por fin a el de mi mente y lo que mas quiero sacarlo de mi corazón...

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, arreglar mi maleta y otras cosas. Creo que este viaje no será nada malo.

Estaba en ese cuarto de paredes rojas y otras pesadillas en el que había estado antes. Y el estaba conmigo solo me miraba y me golpeaba podía sentir sus golpes como esa vez que el me había castigado. Me hacia contar mientras el me azotaba. 1, 2, 3, 4... Y seguía el conteo... -vamos Anastasia se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso...- me decía mientras yo escuchaba el placer en su voz... Como es posible que el le encante hacerme esto... Que le encante mi dolor.

-Christian para- le decía con lagrimas en los ojos. Queriendo que esto terminara.

Solo esa bendita alarma que sonó me pudo sacar de esa maldita pesadilla que azotaba mis sueños cada noche. Ya había pasado una semana desde que me despedí de Christian y aun sigo pensando en el... Qué patética soy. Vamos solo quiero que mis pensamientos sean libres y no estar ligada a la mente de el.

Ya estaba terminando de arreglar mis cosas todo lo que necesitaba para ese crucero en el que esperaba olvidarme de el... Cuando salí al lugar que el señor me cito para irnos al aeropuerto note algo raro, esto estaba muy solo. A pesar de que eran las 10 de la mañana esto estaba desierto... "Vamos es tu imaginación todo esta bien." Me decía a mi misma mientras solo esperaba a que el señor hyder llegara.

Lo que vi no lo podía creer, en frente de mi estaba Christian el estaba con su traje que bien le sentaba. Mirándome fijamente. Otra de estas estupidas fantasías... Cuando será que este fantasma se aleje de mi. Acaso hasta este punto me a afectado.

"Solo recuerda el no es real... No es real" me repetía a mi misma en mi cabeza.

-Anastasia- me decía con esa voz que solo de escucharla creo que me moje. "Si que estoy enferma..." -solo veía como se acercaba... Si era el -Christian- le decía en voz baja.

-oh... No sabes cuanto he deseado oír esa palabra de tu boca... Vamos dilo otra vez.- me decía con esa voz aterciopelada... Definitivamente no estaba soñando...

-que haces aquí- le decía mirándolo acusatoria mente que es lo que el hacia aquí. -como que. ¿que es lo que hago aquí?- me decía con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba mirar... Pero ahora era diferente esa sonrisa solo me causaba miedo.

-vamos Anastasia solo vine por lo que me pertenece- me decía mientras se me acercaba mas. -vine por lo que es mío... Solamente mío- me decía cerca de mis labios. Mientras sentía como sus labios rosaban los míos, y podía otra vez probar la gloria.

-Christian detente- le decía sin poder hablar claro. -vamos nena, puedo sentir como tu cuerpo te traiciona- me decía con una sonrisa.

Ahí comenzó todo. Otra vez a estar a su merced quien sabe que es lo que me preparaba...

Hola nenas como están? Espero que bien. Como ven estoy haciendo otra historia como se imaginaran... Si leí la de 50 Shades of gray y me encanto. Jajaja se que muchos dijeron que no les gusto pero bah, eso dijeron de crepúsculo y esa es mi favorita... Claro sin dejar atrás a sailor moon. Bueno me salgo mucho de el tema... Jajajaja aquí esta la nueva historia que les traigo espero que les guste y que tengan buen día ciao

Darknesssqueen.


	2. Chapter 2

–Christian detente por favor... En unos momentos llegara mi jefe— le decía entre besos. solo hay note que el paro. —Si, tu jefe— me decía con esa voz burlona. —¿como te atreves a aceptar su invitación al crucero?— me decía mientras me jalaba fuerte el cabello... Qué demonios le pasa.

—¿Que acaso no deje en claro que tu me perteneces a mi?— me decía mientras besaba mis labios apoderándose de ellos. Solo pude sentir ese liquido salado que salía de como el mordía mis labios.

—Christian ya detente... Y ¿Como es que sabes que voy a ir al crucero?— le decía mientras el solo sonreía nuevamente. —Yo te lo dije antes...— me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello. —tu solo me perteneces a mi— me decía mientras el se separaba y comenzaba a mirar su reloj

—¿como crees que yo sabia donde estabas y adonde ibas a ir...?— Me decía mientras me sonreía nueva mente. —te he estado siguiendo... Conozco todos tus pasos. Quiero que estés conmigo. Ya estoy harto de que estés alejado de mi... No sabes como he extrañado tu cuerpo— me decía mientras me acariciaba mis piernas...si que traer esta falda había sido una mala idea...

—Christian detente— trate de sonar seria mientras me alejaba enojada de el gritándole se que el solo quería tenerme como un juguete sexual y estaba equivocado si pensaba que el haría eso conmigo. —aléjate de mi— le decía mientras mis lágrimas caían.

—vamos... Anastasia solo quiero estar contigo... Es lo que mas deseo— me decía mientras se me acercaba mas. Pero esta loco si cree que yo le voy a perdonar lo que el me hizo si que esta enfermo.

—aléjate de mi— le decía mientras su semblante fue cambiando ya no se me acercaba con esa cara sonriente ahora solo podía notar odio. No se que paso pero solo sentí que el me ponía un trapo en mi cara y todo se volvía obscuro a mi alrededor.

—lo siento mi amada... Pero si crees que te voy a dejar para que te vallas a los brazos de otro... Estas muy equivocada tu eres mía o no eres de nadie— creo escuchar eso. Pero tal vez pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Christian. Pov.

Desde que Anastasia se fue mi única compañera a sido mi botella. Quien lo dijera yo. El gran Christian Gray. Como me tenía una niñita... Que es lo que ella me a echo a mi. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de hacerme esto? Me repetía a mi mismo mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose.

—¿Que es lo que quieres Charles?— le decía a mi empleado mientras el se me acercaba con la mirada temerosa... Al menos sabía quien estaba en control.

—Señor disculpe que lo moleste pero tal parece que la señora va a salir fuera de el país— me decía con temor en la mirada. —Que...¿a dónde demonios va a ir?— le preguntaba mientras el me entregaba unos papeles.

—tal parece que va a ir a una reunión en un crucero— me decía mientras me entregaba los papeles con toda la información. Ya sabia que no me gustaba que ella estuviera trabajando en esa compañía en la que estaba ahora. —espero que ese tipo no se aya sobrepasado con ella— le decía mientras el solo tragaba en seco.

—no señor nadie la a tocado.— mas le vale que nadie la toque cualquier hombre que toque a mi Anastasia esta muerto...

Sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tuve que planear todo ya que pronto tendría esa diosa conmigo... Y aquí ella va a saber que este es su lugar. Que jamás se debió alejar de mi lado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto donde el estupido aquel se atrevió a citar a mi mujer... Si, ella es mi mujer. Tuve que cerrar el aeropuerto. Solo le di a las aerolíneas unos cuantos millones y los tenía en la palma de mi mano.

—señor Christian la señora no tarda en llegar... ¿Quiere seguir con el plan?— me decía con miedo en su voz.. Creo que esperando a que yo me retractara... Pero que equivocado estaba si pensaba que yo iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de estar con mi linda Anastasia.

Solo espere unos cuantos minutos y la vi... Vestía una falda de las que son pegadas enseñando sus curvas. A pesar de que la ropa no era tan provocativa solo en ella se me hacia una tienda de campaña.

Estaba con esos labios rojos que estaban preciosos y me moría por probar... La he estado observando todo este tiempo... Lógico ella no se a dado cuenta.

Veía como ella me miraba intensamente... Pero también se limpiaba los párpados tratando de hacer como que yo no estaba aquí... Si que estaba equivocada aquí estaba y de aquí no me iría.

—Anastasia— le decía disfrutando su nombre como se enredaba en mi lengua. Mientras m acercaba a ella veía como su cuerpo temblaba... Mi dulce Anastasia como te traiciona tu cuerpo. —Christian— me decía en voz baja... Mmm como me acuerdo cuando ella gemía mi nombre... Esa gloriosa noche que la clame como mía...

—oh, no sabes cuanto eh deseado oír esa palabra de tu boca... Vamos dilo otra vez— le decía disfrutando de su voz de ángel.

—que haces aquí— me decía con una voz enojada... Que ella no sabia que a mi solo me causaba la urgencia de aventarme en ella y comerla viva... —como que, ¿Que hago aquí?— que acaso ella no sabia que ella es de mi propiedad... Que ella ya tiene dueño.

—vamos Anastasia solo vine por lo que me pertenece— y diablos que lo iba a conseguir. —solamente vine por lo mío... Por lo que es mío— le decía mientras su aroma me embriagaba. Como era la gloria sentir sus labios nuevamente.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Solo pude sentir como ella trataba de separarse de mi. —Christian detente— me decía gimiendo... Por que quiere que me detenga yo se que lo desea tanto como yo. —vamos nena puedo sentir como tu cuerpo te traiciona...— le decía mientras ella se ponía mas nerviosa a mi toque.

—Christian detente en unos momentos llegara mi jefe— me decía mientras mis labios saboreaban los suyos. Ja ese idiota... Que quería lo que era mío... —ja tu jefe— nadie es su jefe... Ella solo es mía. —como te atreves aceptar la invitación al crucero— le decía mientras la jalaba de el cabello, como quisiera tenerla desnuda ahora mismo y borrarle el toque de cualquier otra persona.

Notaba que lo único que quería hacer ella es alejarse de mi... Pero que equivocada estaba si pensaba que yo me iba a alejar de ella solo notaba que ella luchaba por alejarse de mi... Pero jamás lo iba conseguir... Anastasia entiende que solo eres mía...

—aléjate de mi— mientras ella se alejaba de mi... mientras mas te alejes mas cerca te tendré nunca escaparas de mi. Como es posible que te quieras alejar mi cielo... No creo que ese amor que ella me profetizaba se haya ido de la noche a la mañana... Y aun que no me ame... Ella estará conmigo... Tenía que hacerlo era ahora o nunca... Así que saque el pañuelo... Con ese liquido que me habían dado para poder desmayarla y llevármela.

—lo siento mi amada... Pero si crees que te voy a dejar para que te vallas a los brazos de otro... Estas muy equivocada tu eres mía o no eres de nadie...— le decía mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban... Al fin te tendré conmigo mi amor... Finalmente...

BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... Y SI ESTE CHRISTIAN ES MALO... JAJAJA BUENO NO TANTO UN POQUITO... BUENO ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS PARA DECIRME QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HISTORIA O PARA COTORREAR JAJAJA QUIERO ESCUCHAR QUE TAL LES PARECE ;) besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin la tenía en mis brazos. Como olía bien... —no sabes lo que te espera mi cielo...— le decía mientras la cargaba y besaba sus labios.

—señor desea que le ayude con la señorita Anastasia... A subirla al avión— me preguntaba uno de mis empleados. —tócala y te mueres— le decía mientras le gruñía... Jamás nadie la iba a tocar... Nadie mas que yo como se atrevía a querer tocar a mi reina.

Cuando entre con ella al avión llego la sobrecargo. —señor por favor tome asiento ya el vuelo va a despegar si quiere puede dejar a la joven en— no deje ni que terminara por algo había contratado este estupido avión. —yo voy a tenerla conmigo— le decía secamente mientras ella solo me miraba con miedo... Como lo hacían mis asistentes en la oficina.

—esta bien— me decía nerviosa mente —algo que quiera que le traiga— me decía mientras yo solo acariciaba el pelo de mi Anastasia. —si tráeme una sabana y una almohada y déjame en paz... No quiero que nadie nos moleste— le decía mientras besaba los labios de mi Anastasia.

Al fin estábamos donde teníamos que estar... Juntos y pronto ella se quedaría conmigo para siempre... Por que a donde vamos jamás regresaríamos... Ahí nos íbamos a quedar...

Tenía a Anastasia durmiendo plácidamente en mis brazos cuando escuche al capitán que habíamos llegado a mi isla... Si que compre una buena inversión. Solo agarraba a Anastasia y la bajaba para llevarla al coche que nos esperaba. —buenas tardes señor— me decía Miguel mientras me abría la puerta. Su casa ya esta lista con todo lo que me a pedido— decía mientras yo solo me llevaba a mi diosa a la cama para que estuviera más cómoda.

Ya que la lleve haya, le quite su ropa. Sin antes no dejar de admirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Ella aun seguía dormida... Si que esa droga era fuerte. Le quite esa ropa que traía mientras con cuidado peinaba su hermoso cabello. Como olía de bien. Ella es suave como una rosa... Tal y como la recordaba. En esta semana que a pasado a sido una eternidad para mi... Como se atrevió a dejarme.

Bueno no importa al fin estaba conmigo nueva mente. Mientras le quitaba su ropa note que ella estaba un poco mas delgada de la que yo la recordaba... Anastasia ¿por que? Sabes que no me gusta que te mal pases eso me da mas la razón que te tengo que cuidar...

Ella se veía tan hermosa que no me pude resistir tenía que hacerlo... Tanto la eh extrañado solo quería sentir otra vez lo apretada y deliciosa que estaba. Como se sentía de bien... Al fin te tenía mi amor, has regresado con tu dueño.

Solo note como ella reaccionaba a mi embestida ya que solo soltó un gemido mientras gritaba mi nombre... Esto si que era la gloria... —Christian— decía mientras solo notaba como gritaba y se retorcía... Solo ella se aferraba mas a mi cuerpo, mientras yo la embestía una y otra vez.

—Anastasia mi amor... Que apretada y mojada estas mi vida— Solo mi mano pudo viajar por todo su cuerpo. Ella solo se retorcía a mi toque. Yo seguía y seguía hasta que Al fin sentía como tocaba la gloria mientras me venia dentro de ella.

Ella aun seguía Dormida por la medicina que le había dado. Yo solo la cambie y la acomode en la cama... Como había necesitado esto. Como deseaba que esa maldita medicina hubiera perdido ya el efecto pero sabia que bien que me dijo el doctor.. Tardará 28 horas... Ya que a esperar...

Cuando salí solo note que estaba la mucama. —señor Christian desea que arregle el cuarto de la señora Anastasia.— me decía mientras yo salía acomodando mi camisa. —no déjala descansar. Yo te diré cuando lo hagas. Ahora prepara mi baño... Y ven y avísame en cuanto ella se despierte— le decía mientras ella solo caminaba al baño.

—en seguida señor— ya sabia que me molestaba que tardaran cuando yo les pedía algo.

Anastasia pov.

Me desperté con un pequeño mareo... Y por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo me dolía. —que habrá sido ese sueño...— me preguntan a mi misma. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos y note en donde estaba sabia que no había sido un sueño estaba en una habitación grande de color gris... Déjame adivinar de quien... La cama era grande y muy cómoda.

Pero lo que no podía creer era que ya no tenía mi ropa... En lugar de mi falda y camisa que había traído para el viaje tenía una bata gris transparente con unos moñitos que la adornaba.. Que había con este tipo y el color gris...

Y mas que es lo que hacia yo aquí... Hasta este extremo a llegado, a secuestrarme y privarme de mi libertad.

Solo cuando apenas me estaba despertando note como se habría un poco la perilla y el entraba estaba en solo una toalla cargando una bandeja con comida y con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—hola mi amor, por lo que veo ya despertaste... Mira te traje tu desayuno para que que comieras.— me decía el idiota muy campante... Si que cada vez estaba mas loco.

—Christian que es lo que has echo... Por que me as traído aquí...— le decía mientras el se acercaba y dejaba la charola aun lado.

—de cuando es malo... Traer a mi mujer aquí... Solo ya me canse de que vivas sin mi y quiero que estés conmigo— me decía sonriendo.

—estas loco si crees que me voy a quedar... Mi papa y mi mama sabrán que no regreso a la casa... Mandaran a buscarme y te encontraran... No me puedes tener aquí secuestrada— solo escuchaba unas carcajadas como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

—mi quería Anastasia... Tu no te preocupes por eso... De eso yo ya me encarge tu solo preocúpate por pasar un buen tiempo conmigo.— —Christian ¿que es lo que has echo? Le preguntaba mientras el solo sonreía nuevamente —esto te encantara... Pues, les hice creer que tu vuelo de había chocado... No te preocupes fue fácil— me decía el estupido como si nada pasara.

—pero que es lo que harán mis papas— le decía con lagrimas en los ojos. —bueno tanto que preguntas... Pues están supuestamente "buscando el avión" lógico que no encontraran nada— me decía mientras se desnudaba y empezaba a tocarme.

—aléjate de mi— le decía mientras pataleaba y trataba de quitármelo de encima. —Anastasia ya suficiente— me decía con esa voz que me solo de escucharla me había causado escalofríos. Solo sentí como me daba un golpe... El jamás me había golpeado de esta manera.. Que acaso esto es lo que me esperaba...

—por favor... Ya para— le decía con mis ojos que ya estaban bañados con mis lagrimas. el solo se paro no dijo nada y gracias a Dios se fue... Christian... ¿Por qué me has echo esto...? ¿Que haré ahora... Por favor dime que pronto saldré de esta pesadilla? Solo pensaba mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi cara...

**_Hola como están... Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo no se si me pase... xD Pero como dije antes quiero experimentar con este tipo de personajes obscuros... Y no se preocupen ya aprendi mi lección con el fic de (estas loco una cosa es amor lo tuyo es obsesión) ya aprendi.. Solo finales felices... :D Así que esta historia tendrá su final feliz.. Pero tal vez vean un lado de Christian que no les gustara ver :) muchas gracias a por sus REVIEWS y ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta manden su review y yo les contestare. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Christian pov.

La he golpeado... Como fui capaz de cometer una blasfemia de ese tamaño... Realmente perdí el control cuando me sentí rechazado por ella... Lo único que me hizo regresar a la realidad fue ver sus lagrimas... Mi Anastasia...

No.. Pero ella no tiene derecho a rechazarme, ella es mi mujer y yo soy su hombre. De seguro me rechaza por que ya a de tener a otro... No al que se atreva a tocar al menos un pelo de su cabeza. No vivirá para contarlo.

Estaba sentado en la puerta no me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí como Miguel tocaba mi hombro. —¿señor se encuentra bien?— yo solo me paraba de golpe mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. —¿que acaso te pago para que me preguntes como estoy!?— le gritaba mientras el salía rápido... Si algo me enseño mi padre biológico fue a "jamás enseñar debilidad... Esa fue mi culpa por eso Anastasia se había ido... Por que yo desde el comienzo tuve que tener mano fuerte con ella.

Pero ahora ella lo va a ver que ya no me va a dejar... Como le dije o es mía... O no es de nadie...

Anastasia. Pov.

Estaba acostada en la cama mientras abrazaba mis piernas... ¿Como pude llegar aquí? Se que yo lo amo... Pero yo no puedo ser solo su esclava sexual. Que se, que solo para eso el me quiere.

Solo mire como abrían la perilla nuevamente. Otra vez el... —por favor Christian solo vete no te quiero ver— le decía mientras mis lagrimas se seguían derramando. —no señorita soy María— entraba una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, de piel blanca, cuerpo robusto y pelo negro.

—solo vine para saber ¿si quería que arreglara su cuarto?— me decía mientras yo solo me cubría con una sabana ya que mi bata estaba destrozada ya que Christian la había rasgado.

—no, por favor... Solo quiero bañarme— le decía mientras ella solo me daba una sonrisa que por alguna razón me recordaba a mi madre. —por supuesto señorita, si quiere le preparo su baño.— me decía mientras habría una puerta donde me imagino que el baño se encontraba. Solo podía escuchar como el agua empezaba a caer.

—señorita su baño ya esta listo... Cuando termine solo llámeme otra vez.— decía mientras la mujer salía... Solo quería bañarme así poder quitarme la cara de Christian cuando me ataco... Jamás lo había visto así. Realmente me dio mucho miedo.

Se que el es celoso y posesivo... Demonios, lo note cuando me quise ir a Georgia a visitar a mi madre y el actuó de esa manera. Pero a como actúa ahora. Hasta querer abusar de mi... ¿Como es que el a cambiado tanto?

Se que antes yo no podía imaginar mi vida sin el. Ya que con el yo quiero una relación... O quería. Mi mente esta echa un enredo. Como es posible que aún después de todo lo que me ha echo yo aun lo sigo amando? Dios mío... Ayúdame a sacarlo de mi corazón por favor.

Ya terminaba de bañarme y María amable mente me había ayudado con mi ropa y todo si que era buena persona.

Me llevo al comedor y me daba algo de comer, ya que quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenía sin comer.

—¿señorita desea algo mas?— me preguntaba dándome un pan. —si, solo tengo una pregunta?— le decía mientras me terminaba de hacer mi sopa.

—¿Donde están las demás personas solo usted vive en esta mansión?—

Le decía mientras notaba como ella se ponía nerviosa. —señorita... El señor Christian ordenó que mientras usted estuviera no quería que ni un hombre estuviera aquí— me decía mientras agachaba la mirada. —si que ese hombre estaba mas loco. Como es posible que llegue hasta este extremo.

—señorita, yo se que el señor tal vez se pase un poco... Pero realmente se ve que el la quiere...— me decía mientras yo solo suspiraba.

—María... Una cosa es amor... Lo que tiene el es obsesión.— le decía mientras me levantaba para regresar al cuarto donde el me tenía. Tal vez si estaba aquí no lo iba a ver y eso era lo que mas deseaba.

Me encontraba dormida, cuando solo sentía como alguien agarraba mis muñecas pero por mas que trataba no me podía despertar. Solo sentía como unas manos de hombre me vendaban los ojos, y amarraba mis muñecas a la cama.

—basta, quien es detente— gritaba entre lloriqueos. —tranquila mi amor, solo soy yo— me decía Christian. Mientras sentía como se apoderaba de mis labios... Se que es enfermo de mi parte pero como extrañaba sus besos...

Solo sentía como me acariciaba con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo... Por alguna extraña razón el estar amarrada a su merced hacia esto mas excitante... Pero jamás se lo admitiría.

—Christian ya basta...— le decía entre gemidos... —no te preocupes...— me decía mientras pasaba su lengua por mi abdomen. —pronto me vas a pedir que no pare— me decía mientras sentía su sonrisa.

Ya no pude responderle nada mas.. Solo podía sentir como con su lengua pasaba por ese punto de perdición de toda mujer... Estando así se sentía increíble. El tenía razón ya no quería que parara, su lengua era el puro cielo...

—Christian...— gemía fuerte su nombre mientras me retorcía... Y el no me defraudaba. Ya que solo sentía el placer que he conocido con este hombre...

—Christian te amo...— gritaba mientras llegaba mi orgasmo. —Anastasia... Te tengo que sentir...— decía mientras solo sentía como el me embestía como extrañaba esto. Si que este hombre es el mejor... Como me hace llegar a la gloria... o podía pensar en nada mas. Solo en como me encantaba estar aquí con el...

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... Fue un poco corto por que estuve un poco ocupada... Tratare de actualizar pronto. Se cuidan y gracias por todos sus comentarios besos ;)


	5. Chapter 5

7236

Me levantaba después de toda una noche de estar haciendo el amor... Solo lo quería sentir, tocar nuevamente su piel y que el besara mis labios. Pero lógico cuando desperté el ya se había ido... Que tonta pensar que el iba a cambiar.

Tenía que recordar que solo el me tenía para el sexo.. Claro como ya obtuvo lo que quiso se marcho. Por que soy tan estupida... El me hace lo que quiere, Christian... Por que te amo... Es un desgraciado. Me a secuestrado, me a golpeado, violado y aun así siento algo hermoso cuando el esta conmigo. ¿POR QUE?

Christian pov.

Me sentía muy tentado de quedarme a dormir con mi Anastasia... Pero solo de eso. Recordé lo que me decía mi padre. Cuando mi mama Se había hido esa noche.

"Yo jamás sabia lo que ella hacia... Si yo hubiera sabido esto no hubiera pasado... No dejes que tu mujer haga esto hijo mío... Recuerda siempre se fuerte." Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida... Yo no cometeré ese error. Yo se que a Anastasia la tengo que tener cuidando de cerca. Estoy seguro que ella estará bien conmigo...

—Señor, la señorita Anastasia ya despertó y va a tomar su desayuno.— me decía Carlos mientras cerraba la puerta. Le avise que me dijera de todo lo que hace Anastasia. Pero, le dije que lo hiciera de lejos. No quería que nadie se acercara a ella. Nadie...

—esta bien, yo también tomare mi desayuno.— le decía mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño. Cuando termine de lavarme los dientes y todo me preparaba para verla.

Y ahí estaba estaba con una bata mientas comía su desayuno... Como me fascina lo hermosa que esta. —hola Anastasia— le decía mientras me sentaba. —espero que estés disfrutando tu desayuno.— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba seria.

—Christian... Tengo que ir a casa... No me puedes tener aquí— me decía enojada como se atrevía. —yo tengo una vida, tengo un trabajo y todo. No me puedes tener aquí secuestrada— me decía mientras sus lagrimas derramaba.

Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar, ella tenía que aprender quien manda... Recuerda lo que dijo papa. Solo me paraba mientras ella con miedo me miraba mientras yo me acercaba a ella. Solo le metía una cachetada para que ella notara mi presencia. —que sea la ultima vez que me pides algo así... Eso de una vida dile adiós... Tu vida esta conmigo ahora... Te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre.— le decía mientras ella lloraba mas.

—Christian no me puedes tener secuestrada aquí— me decía nuevamente. —no es secuestro si es que yo tengo a mi esposa conmigo— le decía sonriendo —¿como que tu esposa?— me decía sin saber a que me refería, si que se caerá de la sorpresa.

—no te preocupes por eso ahora.— le decía mientras salía de la habitación. Aun no quería que se enterara. Aun que me comía las ganas de decirle.

Anastasia pov.

—¿que habrá querido decirme... Con eso de su esposa?— si que este hombre cada vez esta mas loco. Realmente yo no se que tiene. Solo de la noche a la mañana se comenzó a comportar así. Si que esta loco.

Pero el esta enfermo si piensa que yo me voy a quedar con el... El esta cada vez mas enfermo. Tengo que ver la manera de escapar... ¿Pero... Ni siquiera se donde estoy?

¿no se ni en que país estoy? Solo se que estoy en una mansión... Ni si quiera me deja salir afuera. ¿Que es lo que are...? Mi vida ya me a sido quitada... Por un enfermo que me mantiene aquí.

¿Cómo estarán mis papas? Pronto iba a ser cumpleaños de mamá... Espero que ella este bien. Y también papa. Aun recuerdo que lo que me dijo ese día...

Flash back.

Era noche.. Regresaba de estudiar cuando encontré a mi padrastro y a mi mama sentados en la mesa... —ahora que hice mal...?— les decía sonriendo. Pero notaba lo serios que estaban los dos. —Ana no se como decirte esto cariño. Pero tu padre y yo nos vamos a separar. Solo recuerda que te amamos. Pero simplemente ya no funciona entre tu padre y yo.—

A Pesar de no ser mi padre yo así lo quería ya que el me crió de bebe el es el único padre que yo conozco. —cariño no te preocupes solo recuerda que te amamos.—me decía mi madre pero mi padre solo se quedaba callado. Por alguna razón no quería hablar.

—se que estas en la escuela. Por eso es mejor que te quedes con Jeff— me decía mi mamá. —¿y a donde te vas a ir tu?— le decía mirándola. —vamos contéstale— me decía mi padre hablando por primera vez.

—Jeff... Cállate— le decía mi madre con una mirada que parecía que o quería asesinar. —Ana... Simplemente me eh enamorado...— David es un buen hombre al que yo amo y el me ama a mi— como ella podía hacer esto

—ósea que te vas para seguir otro hombre.— le decía sin esconder mi rabia. —cariño— trataba de explicarse. —ya no me digas nada. Mientras solo me iba a mi cuarto... Papa después subió. Diciéndome que yo no le tenía que guardar rencor a mi madre y que no importa lo que ella hiciera yo tenía que amarla...

Fin de el flash back.

Aun sigo en comunicación con ella pero ya no será como antes. La amare pero ese lazo que teníamos ya se rompió... Pero quiero salir de aquí.. Yo ya no quiero estar con ese animal que se atrevió a golpearme... Es lo que me espera con el solo golpes... Por favor... Como espero salir de este lugar.

—Anastasia ven a mi cuarto— escuchaba a Christian gritando.. ¿Que será lo que ahora quiere?

Hola como están disculpen que tarde en actualizar pero como saben yo trabajo.. Pero de que termino la historia la termino. Bueno espero que se la pasen bien. Bye besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas, quería escribir para dejarles este pequeño mensage... No estoy dejando la historia ni nada. De echo ya tenía un capítulo echo, y me encanto como quedo. Pero algo le paso a mi estúpida tableta y se borró ugh no saben el coraje que me dio. De ante mano me disculpo U_U pero no se preocupen tratare de hacer el otro capítulo mañana :) bueno espero que estén bien y se cuidan y pasen a ver mis demás historias :3 apenas estoy haciendo una llamada "mi iDarien y yo" o algo así xD sólo pasen a verla y pronto seguiré haciendo esta historia ;) bueno espero que estén bien y se cuidan besos.


	7. Chapter 7

—Anastasia, por favor toma asiento— me señalaba la silla cuando pasaba a su oficina. —tal vez te preguntarás por que te llame— bueno, lo que pasa es que mis padres me invitaron a una fiesta. Por eso...—

¿Cómo puede estar como si nada después de lo que pasó? Si qué esta enfermo. —bueno, en tu habitación encontrarás todo lo que necesitas.

Ahí hay un vestido con zapatos y todo. Y si quieres algo más se lo dejas saber a María— me decía mientras yo sólo salía sin creer lo que estaba pasando cuando me levanté sólo sentí una mano que detenía mi brazo fuertemente. Me estaba apretando.

—más te vale que no se te ocurra decirle nada a mi familia o intentes algo estúpido..— me decía mirándome con odio y más te vale que te comportes.—

Sólo salí de ahí para irme al cuarto. Me bañe y cuando salí ahí estaba el vestido tal y como el me lo dijo. Siempre lo tenía todo planeado. El vestido era muy hermoso a pesar de ser de ser plateado. Más o menos como un color gris... Y ahí vamos con el gris. ¿Qué tendrá el con ese color.

Cuando salí ahí estaba el. Me maldije a mi misma por haber casi babeado sólo con verlo, pero no lo pude evitar.. El es hermoso será un golpeador, violador y todo pero es un hombre hermoso de eso jamás lo eh negado. Pero yo no puedo estar con el... No después de lo que me a echo.

¿Qué tipo de vida me espera con el? —Anastasia, estas realmente hermosa— Me decía mientas sonreía. —bueno preciosa. ¿Estas lista?— este hombre si que es un bipolar. Pero soy yo más rara de que me encante estar con el.

Cuando salimos nos estaba esperando una limosina. —mis padres están en una de sus casas que tenemos aquí.— me decía mientas me ayudaba a subirme a la limosina. —no se sí te has dado cuenta. Pero estamos en España— me decía mientras me pasaba una copa de vino. —por favor... Comporta te. No quiero que hagas ni una escena.— me decía serio.

—Christian, ¿por qué es que estamos yendo?— le preguntaba con temor a que tal vez se enojara otra vez, con este hombre volátil ya no sabía que pensar. El sólo sonreía mientras levantaba su copa.

—es una sorpresa.— me decía mientras sólo me guiñaba el ojo. Lo único que pude hacer fue ruborizarme. Era inevitable... Por qué lo amaba a pesar de lo que el me hace...

Tardamos tal vez unos 40 minutos en llegar, al parecer estábamos un poco alejados. Cuando llegamos al lugar me fije que era una gran mansión blanca con un jardín enorme que tenía una fuente de agua con varias flores. Realmente el lugar era hermoso. Pero bueno, que más esperaba de la familia de Christian si algo tenían todos ellos es que eran de mucho dinero.

—bueno hermosa. Ya llegamos.— me decía mientras me ofrecía su mano. Cuando llegamos al lugar nos recibió el valet parking. El lugar estaba repleto habían muchos carros. ¿Me pregunto que será lo que celebraban? Realmente la curiosidad tomaba lo mejor de mi.

—hermanita— me recibía la hermana de Christian —sabes Christian, no sabes lo contenta que estoy que tomes un paso tan importarte como este realmente estoy muy contenta por ustedes. Sabes yo recuerdo que cuando a mi me pidieron lo mismo yo...— antes de que ella terminará de hablar Christian la corto al momento. —Mía... Ya fue suficiente, le decía sonando autoritario con esa voz que sólo de escuchar me hacía estremecer.

—espero que logres al menos mejorar su temperamento hermanita— me decía Mía mientras sonreía dándome un abrazo. Cuando llegamos su mama nos recibió con un abrazo —hola Ana, que alegría de verte nuevamente. No sabes lo contenta que me hace que estés aquí con mi hijo. Siempre que te veo con el. Miro su felicidad a flote.

—bueno, quería por favor agradecer a todos por estar aquí esta noche— hablaba el hermano de Christian. —parece que nuestro pequeño Christian quiere hacer un pequeño anuncio.— que anuncio, de que me tiene secuestrada... Que estará planeando ahora.

Sólo sentí como Christian me jalaba de la cintura mientras nos subía al escenario. —bueno, me alegró que estén todos reunidos.—hablaba Christian mientras veía como todos nos miraban sonriendo.

—y realmente no saben lo contentos que estamos por que asisten aún día tan especial como este, no saben lo que significa para nosotros.—

Ya Me perdí...¿de qué demonios están hablando? —bueno, gracias por asistir a nuestra boda— sólo sentí como unos labios abarcaban los míos... Debe estar jugando tiene que serlo...una boda... ¿Boda de quien? Maldita sea...

Hola como están. Disculpen que no había actualizado antes pero como les dije. El mugroso capítulo se borró ugh aún me acuerdo y me da coraje :( bueno espero que estén bien y que les gusté el capítulo, se cuidan y besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Solo sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor... Por mas que quería despertarme de este sueño no podía... Si, tiene que ser un sueño. Si no como es posible que esto este pasando... ¿Cómo que mi boda? Ni siquiera sabia de esto. Mis lagrimas empezaron a salir.

No las podía contener, solo veía como mi libertad me había sido quitada. No es posible que me había enamorado de este hombre... Este hombre que me secuestro y ahora me obligaba a casarme con el. Solo pude sentir el abrazo de Christian.

—si llegas a decir... Algo, le puede pasar a tu mami, o a tu papi— me susurraba en mi oído. Mientras solo veía como todos aplaudían contentos, algunos se veían conmocionados... Claro a como nos veíamos con Christian parecía que yo estaba llorando de la felicidad y el me hablaba cosas lindas...

Si que no conocían realmente a este hombre... Que estaba total mente enfermo. —Bueno, si por favor nos pueden seguir a la sala.— decía el hermano de Christian a los invitados.

—Christian... ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto?— le decía ya que nos habíamos quedado solos. —como qué ¿Que hacemos? Casándonos mi amor. Que acaso no recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener una relación normal conmigo...— me decía mientras se me acercaba lentamente sonriendo.

—pues, felicidades... Hoy te cumplí tu deseo.— solo sentía como ponía un anillo con una piedra enorme en mi dedo. —bueno, vamos... No queremos llegar tarde... Y mas te vale que no hagas nada entendiste— me decía mientras solo sentía como jalaba de mi brazo fuerte mente.

—Christian me lastimas— le susurraba al oído. —pues entonces... Compórtate— me decía enojado. Solo podía notar como todos nos esperaban. Con que esta era la sorpresa que me tenía. Una boda... Nuestra boda... ¿Que le pasa? Realmente a perdido la razón.

Solo sentí como Mía me jalaba a un cuarto. —vamos hermanita... Es hora de el vestido— decía mientras sacaba un vestido blanco y hermoso. Para ser honesta, esta hubiera sido la boda de mis sueños, si no fuera con el... ¿Cómo es posible que me este obligando a esto? El esta realmente enfermo...

¿Por qué querrá que nos casemos? Ya me tiene secuestrada contra mi voluntad... ¿Que mas quiere? —oh hermanita, luces hermosa.— decía Mía cuando termino de peinarme y acomodarme mi velo.

—al fin, mi Christian se casa y va a ser muy feliz. Y todo gracias a ti mi niña— me decía la mama de Christian mientras solo empezaba a llorar mientras me abrazaba.

—bueno, vamos ya es hora... Tu futuro esposo te espera— me decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. —no sabes, cuando Christian me dijo que el te propuso matrimonio y tu aceptaste... Creo que ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida— me decía mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a donde nos esperaban todos.

—bueno nena... Ya es hora— decía mientras solo sentía como el padre de Christian agarraba mi brazo... Esto no esta bien... Yo quería que mi padrastro me llevara no el papa de Christian, nunca tendré mi propia opinión.. Solo me va a usar. Sabia que solo me tenía para su esclava sexual... De seguro se esta casando conmigo para guardar las apariencias con su familia...

Cuando llegue al altar ahí el estaba, solo me miraba con una sonrisa. Que yo sabia que era falsa... Como me puede hacer esto como sin nada... Amenazar que si hago o digo algo... Mi familia corre peligro. ¿Cómo es posible que el me haga esto.

—Christian Gray, aceptas a Anastasia como tu esposa, y prometes amarla y adorarla en las buenas y en las malas... En la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe— decía el padre mientras solo Christian me miraba y me guiñaba el ojo. —acepto— decía con una sonrisa.

Desgraciado... Esto debe de ser un sueño, como mi vida a cambiado en unos días... Apenas recuerdo que hace una semana iba al trabajo y ahora estoy secuestrada y apunto de casarme contra mi voluntad... —Anastasia aceptas...— me decía el padre... Mientras todos me miraban

Christian solo apretó mi mano sabia que tenía que dar mi respuesta. —si, acepto— le decía mientras mis lagrimas salían. No las podía contener. Por mas que trataba —yo los declaro marido y mujer... Hasta que la muerte los separe— será hasta que el se aburra de mi y me cambie por otra...

—puedes besar a la novia.— solo sentía como Christian besaba mis labios impacientemente. Creo que realmente no era un sueño... Estaba aquí.. Casándome con Christian...

La gente pasaba a felicitarnos y nos deseaba ser felices... Como es posible que el haya echo esto... Realmente aun no lo creo. —ahora la feliz pareja pasara a tener su primer baile de esposos. Cuando pasamos estaba esa canción... Llévame a la iglesia... Que el decía que como no éramos una pareja normal esa canción nos quedaba perfecto...

—estas muy callada mi esposa...— me decía Christian mientras yo solo lo miraba seria mientras bailábamos. —¿por qué me hiciste esto...?— le decía con lagrimas... El solo sonreía mientras miraba a todos. —mas te vale que no me hagas nada de escándalos... Amor...— me decía mientras yo solo me callaba.

Realmente el me asustaba con esa voz que el tenía. Cuando terminamos de bailar solo sentía como el me llamaba enojado a un cuarto y cerraba la puerta. —¿por que...?— me decía sonriendo. —por que yo te enseñare quien manda... Por que tu nunca me vas a dejar... Por que tengo que ser fuerte— me decía mientras sus lagrimas salían...

Jamás lo había visto así. —tu no me aras lo mismo... No tu no lo aras— ¿pero que le pasa...

Hola, como están espero que bien. Bueno, como ven ya termine otro capítulo.. Si que esta historia se va a tornar siniestra y Christian va a matar a Ana... Nahhhh no se crean xD solo va a ser celoso. Jajaja bueno, como dicen en los REVIEWS si, Christian esta chiflado... Pero tiene sus razones... Bueno espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus REVIEWS para que me digan que les pareció el capítulo... Bueno se cuidan y les mando besos.


	9. Chapter 9

83747

—Christian... ¿De que hablas...? ¿Como que dejarte?— le decía mientras solo se habría la puerta mientras entraba Eliot. —bueno ¿Que hacen aquí? Saben... Todos se quieren tomar fotos con ustedes— decía Eliot mientras el semblante de Christian cambiaba completamente.

—bueno... Mi esposa, ya se que quieres platicar conmigo... Pero nos buscan. Además... Recuerda que nos queda toda una vida por delante— me decía mientras besaba mis labios. Eso en vez de hacerme sentir contenta solo me asusto. El ahora solo en vez de cariño, ternura o amor. Solo me causaba miedo.

—vamos Anastasia, que están preguntando todos por ustedes. Falta que tiren el ramo, y varias cosas— me decía Eliot mientras me jalaba. Cuando entramos al salón solo la gente se acercaba a felicitarnos. ¿Cómo puede Christian actuar como sin nada...? Si que no tiene nada de pudor. Desde que lo conocí supe que el tomaba lo que quería sin importarle nada... Y claro, soy un juguete que el quiere y ya esta con el...

Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se canse de jugar conmigo? Cuando entre al salón la mama de Christian me abrazo. —Anastasia... Hija gracias por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz, no sabes como esta el contento desde que te conoció. Y lo feliz que me hace verlo así.—

Me decía mientras yo solo le sonreía, tenía ganas de decirle que su hijo era un infeliz que me tenía secuestrada, y ahora había planeado una boda. Pero claro... Si hago algo no se que le valla hacer Christian a mi familia...

La noche seguía yo solo notaba como Christian no se separaba de mi... Tal vez por que no quería que yo fuera a abrir mi boca. Y todo mundo se enterara de realmente lo que es capas de hacer. Note como una mujer se me acercaba tal vez ella tenía unos 24 años... No se veía mayor que yo.

—Felicidades...— me decía mientras sus lagrimas caían. —gracias— le decía con una sonrisa... ¿Quién era ella? —les deseo que sean felices... Aun que lo dudo... Ya que tu nunca le ofrecerás todos los momentos que yo pase con el.— decía la joven mientras notaba como Christian se acercaba enojado.

—Eleanor... Deja de molestar a mi esposa— le decía Christian con una voz que solo de escucharla hizo que mis piernas temblaran. —Christian... Por que me hiciste esto... Sabes que yo te amo— le decía la joven mientras ella solo lloraba.

—sabes, que yo jamás te ame... Y nunca te amare... JAMÁS ahora solo aléjate de mi esposa... No te quiero ver cerca de ella... Jose y Mauricio Saquen a esta loca de mi boda— le decía mientras veía como dos hombres se llevaban a la mujer que solo pataleaba como loca.

—Christian... ¿Quién es esa mujer?— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —nadie importante... Créeme que ahora eso no importa, después te explicare todo lo que quieras... Ahora solo sonríe para la cámara— me decía mientras solo sentía un flash.

Las horas pasaban la gente solo nos tomaba fotos, esto ya me estaba cansando... Aun que no quería irme, ya que sabia que cuando me fuera. Me iba a ir con ese monstruo demente que me caso con el a la fuerza. Maldito. Si algo sentía por el poco a poco se estaba yendo.

—Anastasia, mi amor.. Ya es hora de irnos.— me decía mientras solo me jalaba. —bueno hija, espero que estén bien— me decía la mama de Christian abrazándome. —espero que pronto me den un nieto... No sabes como me muero de ganas— eso no le creo posible... Yo no tendría un pobre angelito de este demonio.

—bueno mama, luego hablamos... Recuerda que tengo que llevar a mi esposa a nuestra luna de miel.— le decía mientras me jalaba de el brazo. —bueno princesa vámonos.— me decía mientras solo sentía como me jalaba... Ya empezaba el infierno.

—vámonos Anastasia, quiero que ahora solo disfrutes lo que vamos a hacer...— me decía mientras me mordía mi oreja. —antes que nada, quiero que me contestes ¿quién era esa mujer?— le decía mientras solo el sonreía. —valla amor, por lo que veo estas celosa. Aun que no tienes por que... Esa mujer no es nadie.— decía mientras se volteaba indiferente.

A quien quiero engañar... Esa era una de las mujeres con las que el estaba... Y lo mismo que le hizo a ella me lo va a hacer a mi cuando el se canse de mi... Tengo que alejarme de el mientras tenga oportunidad... Yo no me tengo que enamorar de Christian Gray... De mi esposo. ¿Cómo es posible que el me haya echo esto...? Que hasta este punto llegue su capricho. Por que es lo que el siente por mi capricho obsesión...

El no siente amor. Eso es algo diferente, yo se que este hombre no puede tener ese tipo de sentimientos, es imposible. —Anastasia... Me decía mientras lo veía como estaba con la mano extendida. Señalando la limosina.

—¿lista?— me decía mientras solo me jalaba y me metía al auto. —bueno espero que usted señora Gray disfrute de este día... Tanto como lo he disfrutado yo...— me decía mientras besaba mis labios... No habían palabras que salieran de mi boca... Mi emoción no me lo permitía. Sabia que si empezaba a hablar solo empezaría a llorar y no quería que el viera mi debilidad...

Cuando llegamos a la mansión en la que me tenía solo caminamos. Sentí como me levantaba de el suelo. —Christian...— le decía seria, mientras quería que me bajara... No quería que el siguiera con esta falsedad... Si realmente solo me quería para su juguete no tenía que actuar como que me amaba... Por que sabia que el no era capas de amar.

—se puede saber ¿Que demonios te pasa?— me decía enojado mientras me aventaba en la cama. —todavía me preguntas.— le decía con lagrimas en los ojos. —me secuestras, me golpeas... Me llevas a un lugar sin saber que me estoy casando contigo a la fuerza. Y además de todo amenazas que si digo algo... Matas a mis padres... Y ahora esperas como que actúe como una esposa contenta y feliz...—

Le decía mientras mis lagrimas se derramaban, —estas completamente idiota— le decía mientras solo me volteaba enojada. —después de que me caso contigo y trato de hacerte feliz así me pagas... Luego se ve que no sabes con quien te metes... Señora Gray— me decía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi...

Solo vi como se quitaba la ropa, y a me arrancaba el vestido. —ahora me vas a complacer quieras o no— que are ahora...

Bueno espero que estén bien, y perdón por no actualizar antes... Solo eh estado un poco ocupada bueno se cuidan y que tengan buen día. Besitos .


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Christian suelta me!— le decía mientras el sólo se quitaba su camisa y empezaba a avanzar. Estaba reviviendo la estúpida pesadilla nuevamente... Sólo que ahora si era real...

—No te voy a dejar, no hasta que entiendas que tu sólo me perteneces a mi— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían. Si que era algo diferente mirarlo así... En esta etapa, jamás pensé que lo miraría derrumbarse de esta manera, el que siempre se ve tan seguro de sí mismo...

—por favor, no me hagas lo mismo que hizo ella...— me decía mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. —¿de que estas hablando? Christian entiende que sólo quiero que me dejes en paz... ¡Esto ya es demasiado!—

Le decía mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban quería tener compasión por el, pero no podía. No después de todo lo que me a echo. —Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que tu solamente eres mía...— me decía con esa mirada, sólo veía como sus ojos se obscurecían.

—yo no soy tuya... Soy tu esposa por que me obligaste, no por que yo haya aceptado casarme contigo.— le decía mientras mi mano reprimía el llanto que salía. —Anastasia...¿Qué puedo hacer para que tu me ames? Se qué me sigues amando, ese amor que tanto me profetizabas no se pudo haber ido tan fácilmente—

Me decía mientras ponía su cabeza en mis piernas y lloraba. —entiende que me as herido mucho— le decía mientras no hacía nada más que llorar.

—no puedo seguir con alguien como tu. Eres un violador, secuestrador y un estafador— le decía mientras la furia regresaba a mis palabras. —estas equivocada— me decía con esa sonrisa siniestra que el tenía.

—yo sólo estoy clamando lo que es mío— sólo pude sentir unos labios que arrebataban los míos. —Christian detente— le decía con la poca cordura que me quedaba —¿Por que? Se que lo deseas tanto como yo— me decía con una sonrisa. —puedo sentir— sólo metía sus dedos y los chupaba —mmm lo más exquisito de el mundo— me decía sonriendo. Yo sólo temblaba ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga estas sensaciones con el? Realmente estoy enferma.

—Christian quítate— le decía jadeando, sólo sentía como el me daba ese placer que sólo con el he conocido. —vamos pídemelo— me decía sonriendo mientras seguía con su lengua —Christian detente— le decía ya no muy segura de mis palabras —vamos Anastasia pídemelo— sólo sentía como succionaba mientras sus dedos entraban y salían. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Christian por favor— le decía mientras sentía como alcanzaba el orgasmo —¿por favor que?— me decía sonriendo sabiendo que tenía la batalla ganada. —dámelo ahora— le decía ya rindiendo me a la pasión sólo lo jalaba mandando todo al infierno. Sólo sentía sus labios,

Mientras ninguno de mis sentidos funcionaba esa voz que me advertía que me alejara de el estaba callada. Sólo sentía como se serraban mis ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Christian —te amo— sólo sentía unos labios besando los míos.

Hola como están, como ven aquí esta otro capítulo... Así qué no me maten como dije yo siempre término mis historias bueno se cuidan y besos bye. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Como es posible que haya caído en la trampa de ese hombre nuevamente y mas que yo le haya pedido...¿Por que? Cuando me levante de la cama lógico que el no estaba ahí. Lo que si me sorprendió fue lo siguiente que vi. Ahí en la mesa de alado había una carta con esa letra tan particular de el. (Hola, señora Gray, espero que hayas amanecido bien, quiero que sepas que lamento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste mas que es nuestra Luna de Miel, pero mi amor... Sabes que tengo negocios que atender. Bueno espero que te encuentres bien yo después te alcanzare para que tu y yo cenemos esta bien mi amor, te amo)

Este hombre esta hablándome enserio o es una broma... Como es posible que me hable así después de todo lo que a echo... No solamente por que haya caído en una de sus trampas significa que voy a ser la esposa alegre y sumisa que el quiere.

Cuando salí de la cama me fui a dar una ducha. Necesitaba una larga, quería tratar de olvidar todo lo que paso... Yo no me puedo permitir enamorarme de el... El no es para mi... Tengo que recordar que el no es capas de amar, el solo me quiere por capricho... No por que me ame...

Solo notaba como mis lagrimas salían, realmente no podía reprimirlas. Yo no puedo seguir así... Extraño a mi madre y a mi padre... Quiero estar con ellos no en este lugar... —señora Anastasia— entraba María mientras solo sentía como me ponía su mano en mi hombro. —señora, no este triste, yo se que usted se siente mal y todo... Pero El señor Christian realmente la ama— me decía con su sonrisa.

—María, que acaso que te viole, rapten y te obliguen a casarte con alguien eso es amor.. Por que la ultima vez que yo vi... Eso solo lo hace una persona... Que ugh— solo golpeaba la pared de el coraje que tenía. —a eso no se le llama persona, ese es un animal... Bueno, los animales razonan mejor.— le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían.

—señora, usted no entiende... Desde que el señor regreso con usted el esta mas contento, es más alegre, el realmente la ama— me decía ella sonriendo. —María, entiende que no... Ese hombre no me ama.— le decía mientras me iba a caminar tenía que aclarar mi cabeza... Y estando en esta habitación no lo lograría.

Cuando salí note que no había nadie... Como de costumbre el no dejaba que nadie estuviera aquí solo dejaba que estuviera María mientras caminaba por varios pasillos note que había uno con una puerta que estaba muy vieja... Cosa que era rara ya que esta casa estaba en perfecta condición...

La puerta estaba cerrada así que utilice un pasador... Si algo me había enseñado para era a abrir puertas... Pero eso es una larga historia. Cuando entraba el cuarto estaba obscuro y lleno de telarañas. Si que estaba también algo lúgubre. Solo notaba como estaba todo regado.

Notaba que el lugar estaba muy sucio.. Como que nadie había entrado aquí en años...habían muchos objetos... Luego se ve que era el cuarto de una mujer... La cama era enorme y con las sabanas de ceda el cuarto era rojo pero no de el color de el cuarto de depravaciones de el idiota aquel.

Lo más llamativo era una cortina enorme que estaba cubriendo algo... Tenía que ver que era la curiosidad se llevaba lo mejor de mi. Cuando la destape no lo podía creer... Era el retrato de una mujer... Muy parecida a mi... Sus ojos eran grandes... Su piel era blanca... Era de complexión delgada... Y tenía mi mismo cabello...

—por lo que veo te as metido... Aquí no— me decía esa voz enojada... Demonios. —si ves que la puta puerta estaba cerrada con seguro... No crees que fue por alguna razón— me decía Christian enojado... —para que entras aquí... Al cuarto de la piruja esta... De esta maldita abandonados, de seguro para seguir sus pasos...

Pues no te voy a dejar— solo notaba como me cargaba fuera de la habitación. —Christian me lastimas...— le decía llorando... Aun que sabia que a él mis lagrimas no le importaban. —pues entonces NO ME DESOBEDEZCAS— me decía mientras me aventaba en la cama.

—Christian, por favor solo déjame— le decía llorando. —cállate— me decía mientras me metía una cachetada, jamás... Óyeme bien... Jamás me desobedezcas— solo sentía como estaba mi cara adolorida de esa cachetada me había pegado fuerte hasta mi cabeza daba vueltas.

—como te atreves a meterte a su cuarto.. De esa.. Prostituta, engañadora— —Christian. Yo no soy como tu novia que te dejo... Ok no soy esa persona. Le decía ahora entendiendo un poco por que el era así... Esa mujer se ve que era su novia... Tal vez.

—¿mi novia?— m decía con esa risa que daba miedo... Solo me daba escalofríos —estas equivocada mi querida esposa... Ella no era mi novia... Esa maldita prostituta... Que tanto odio... Era mi madre— ...QUE... SU MADRE...

Hola como están, espero que bien. Hoy me toco descansar así que por eso quise escribir, espero que les guste el capítulo... Bueno se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.


	12. Chapter 12

8274

—¿Como que tu madre?— le decía mientras el solo agachaba su cabeza y se quitaba de encima mío. —si, ella era mi madre... Como te dije la perra de mi madre me causo tanto dolor.— entonces yo me parecía a la mujer que tanto le causo dolor... —¿pero yo me parezco con ella.?— decía en voz baja, esto era demasiado que tomar en un día... —Ósea que yo... Me parezco a tu... Tu— ya no podía seguir hablando.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire el cuarto se me hacia más chico. Todo se me ponía negro. Lo único que recuerdo fue escuchar a Christian gritando mi nombre mientras la obscuridad se apoderaba de mi.

Christian pov.

Al fin la había echo mi esposa... Pero a que precio ella me odia, más por todo lo que le causé, no es para poco. Como a sufrido mi Anastasia. Pero al menos nuestra luna de miel estuvo de lo mejor. Se que en el fondo me sigue amando. Lo sentí cuando le hacia el amor. Como es que su cuerpo. Sudaba y se compartía con el mío, como los dos alcanzábamos el más inmenso placer. Si que lo disfrutamos.

Quería quedarme con ella. Pero no pude, ya que mi socio me llamo y tuve que ver que era lo que pasaba. Tal parece que el problema ya se había arreglado, pero lo que si me dio curiosidad fue que mi hermosa esposa se había ido.

Cuando estaba buscando a Anastasia, note que la puerta estaba abierta, esa maldita puerta que siempre tengo cerrada... ¿Por qué tiene que meterse aquí? Al cuarto de la prostituta aquella...

Cuando entré note que ella miraba el retrato de prostituta que se hacía pasar por mi madre.

—por lo que veo te as metido... Aquí no— le decía sin esconder el maldito odio que sentía por esa prostituta asquerosa a la que llamaba madre. —si ves que la puta puerta estaba cerrada con seguro... No crees que fue por alguna razón— le decía con ironía en mi voz. —para que entras aquí... Al cuarto de la piruja esta... De esta maldita abandonados, de seguro para seguir sus pasos...

Pues no te voy a dejar— no dejaría que ella me dejara... No lo va a hacer, sólo me la pude llevar cargando aquí ya no quería seguir. Tenía que salir de este cuarto que tanto me causaba malos recuerdos. —Christian me lastimas...— me decía llorando. Te amo Anastasia pero tus lágrimas no me van a convencer. —pues entonces NO ME DESOBEDEZCAS— le gritaba mientras la aventaba en la cama.

—Christian, por favor solo déjame— me decía llorando. —cállate— le decía mientras le metía una cachetada ella sabría que conmigo no se juega —jamás... Óyeme bien... Jamás me desobedezcas— me sentía mal de haberle pegado, pero como se atrevía a haberme desobedecido.

—como te atreves a meterte a su cuarto.. De esa.. Prostituta, engañadora— —Christian. Yo no soy como tu novia que te dejo... Ok no soy esa persona.— me decía llorando, jajaja como sacabas conclusiones mi quería Anastasia.

—¿mi novia?— le decía riéndome de la conclusión que ella había sacado. —estas equivocada mi querida esposa... Ella no era mi novia... Esa maldita prostituta... Que tanto odio... Era mi madre— sólo veía como se quedaba quieta, su piel se ponía mas blanca sus labios se ponían de un color morado. Sólo pude atraparla a tiempo antes de que ella cayera. —Anastasia— gritaba su nombre mientras la atrapaba antes de que se hiciera daño.

—Anastasia— le decía moviendo su cuerpo sin que ella reaccionará —Anastasia, mi amor, por favor. Reacciona bebe— le decía mientras cargaba su cuerpo y la acostaba en la sala.

—María— gritaba desesperado mientras llegaba la mujer —que ocurre señor, ¿pero qué le paso a la señora— que más crees estúpida se desmayó— le decía gritándole mientras ella sólo me miraba espantada. —que te quedas ahí parada como estúpida llámale al doctor.— le gritaba mientras salía la mujer corriendo.

Que haré ahora... No reacciona, voy a tratar que huela alcohol —Miguel!— le gritaba al mayordomo. —dígame señor.— entraba el hombre mientras veía a Anastasia en el sillón aún sin responder —no te quedes ahí parado como estúpido y tráeme alcohol— le decía mientras el hombre salía corriendo.

Cuando menos me daba cuenta se acercaba con una botella de alcohol —vamos amor reacciona— le decía mientras mis lágrimas caían. Tenía mucho miedo que algo le pasará y sólo por mi estúpida culpa. —que pasa?— decía el doctor Manuel que entraba. —no se, estábamos discutiendo y de repente empezó a palidecer y se desmayó— le decía desesperado. —tranquilo señor, ahora veremos que tiene.— me decía el doctor mientras se sentaba donde yo estaba. —esto ayudara— decía mientras sacaba un papelito con un olor fuerte a canela, sólo veía como Anastasia comenzaba a manotear para que le quitaran esa cosa de la cara.

—se encuentra bien, señora— le decía el doctor mientras ella sólo asentía —si ¿Que fue lo que me paso?— decía mientras el doctor sólo sonreía. —Se desmayó... Pero creo saber la razón— sólo Anastasia y yo nos le quedábamos viendo... Que es lo que le abra pasado.

Hola como ven aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Ahora que tuve tiempo me puse a escribir, espero que les gusté, y les mandó muchos besos y muchos saludos se cuidan ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Como la pude haber golpeado ¿que clase de monstruo me he convertido... ? Por favor Ana perdóname. —entonces... No nos deje en suspenso... ¿Que es lo que tiene mi esposa? ¿Por qué se desmayo?— le decía al doctor que solo recogía sus cosas. —pues, lógico que tengo que hacer estudios y aquí no tengo los objetos necesarios para eso... Así que si por favor puede llevarla a mi consultorio— decía mientras se paraba.

Con tal de que ella este bien... —Miguel, llámale a Taylor que venga con el carro por que quiero que me lleve a mi y a la señora a un lado.— le decía mientras el salía corriendo.

—esta bien señor— decía el hombre mientras salía corriendo. Solo la lleve cargando. —Christian puedo caminar— me decía con enojo en su voz. —pues te aguantas... Te acabas de desmayar y no dejare que te pase algo... Además estas muy flaca... Ya comiste algo— le decía mientras ella solo me miraba enojada. —no señor Grey si recuerda usted llego hasta que me encontró en el cuarto...— mira, no me hagas recordar a la puta aquella... Ahora solo me interesas tu, esta bien?— le decía mientras ella solo agachaba la mirada. –sabes que eso es una mentira— me decía mientras sus lagrimas caían.

—por que dices eso...— le decía mientras con mis dedos limpiaba sus lagrimas. —¿por que? Todavía preguntas por que... Qué no te lo deje claro anoche— me gritaba enojada... Mi querida Anastasia es mejor que no hagas eso, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte cuando me desafías.

—pues estas equivocada, se que en tu mente piensas que no te amo, pero estas muy equivocada... Para mi tu lo eres todo... Por eso tengo miedo que me dejes... Ya que todo lo que amo me deja...— como esa maldita que me abandono... A la que mi padre... —por que no eres sincero conmigo— me decía Anastasia mientras me miraba mis ojos intensamente.

—se que escondes algo, pero no puedo descifrarlo— por que tal vez cuando te enteres te alejaras de mi... Y eso no lo puedo soportar... —Christian siempre te quedas callado, solo dime... Cual es ese pasado que tanto escondes... Lo necesito saber— tiene razón, algún día se tiene que enterar... Y ¿Si se quiere escapar? —esta bien, es que...— —señor, ya llegamos.— nos interrumpía gracias a Dios... Taylor. —bueno nena... Esto se queda pendiente para otro día.— le decía mientras besaba sus labios y la sacaba de el auto

—puede pasar a mi oficina señor Christian.— me decía el doctor mientras entrábamos al despacho. —por favor, puede dejar a la señora Anastasia aquí— decía el doctor mientras señalaba la camilla —querrá decir la señora Grey— le decía un poco molesto.

—tranquilo... Solo ponga a la señora para empezar a hacer los análisis—decía el doctor mientras el se sentaba en una silla. —Greta, ya puedes pasar— decía el doctor por el altavoz.

Cuando entro la enfermera sacaba una gringa y le tomaba un poco de sangre a Anastasia de el brazo. —bueno, solo tienen que esperar unos cuantos minutos para los resultados— decía el doctor sonriendo.

Que es lo que tendrá Anastasia... Tal vez tenga anorexia o no se esta muy delgada... Por favor que ella este bien. —Christian, tenemos que terminar esa platica de el auto— me decía Anastasia mientras se acomodaba el curita que le habían puesto al sacarle sangré. —siempre tan terca.— le decía sonriendo mientras con mi mano acariciaba su barbilla —si, te prometo que hablaremos— le decía mientras ella solo miraba la oficina.

—que crees que tenga— me decía mientras yo solo agarraba su mano. —no se, pero no creo que sea nada serio... Si algo te llega a pasar me muero contigo— le decía sin medir mis palabras. Diciendo simplemente lo que yo sentía.

—Christian.— me decía mientras se mordía el labio... Demonios. Como le gusta a esta mujer tentarme... —cuando es que van a estar los resultados— le decía al doctor mientras el sonreía —tranquilo no tarda mucho solo estamos revisando. Mire... Ahí viene la enfermera. Entonces Greta— le decía a la enfermera mientras ella solo sonreía y le daba los resultados.

Solo veía como el miraba el papel y leía —mmm lo que me supuse— como la hace de emoción... —ya diga que tiene mi esposa— le decía molesto mientras solo sentía la mano de Anastasia tocando la mía. En señal que me calmara.

—bueno, pues veras. La razón por la que tu esposa se desmayo es por que esta pasando por algo que pasan todas las mujeres... Y pues ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo Christian— —debe estar jugando... Un hijo mío... Entonces ella... Ella esta—

Hola como están? Me extrañaron jajaja como ven ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo parece que ese doctor la hace mucho de emoción no? Jajaja y mas Christian. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Que como ven esta historia ya esta acabándose. Y muchas cosas se sabrán. Bueno espero que estén bien. Y gracias por tener paciencia chicas. Se cuidan y besos. ?


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba en un cuarto de médico. —un hijo— escuchaba la voz de Christian mientras solo se quedaba en shock. Esto no puede estar pasando... Yo no puedo tener un hijo con ese monstruo... Tiene que ser una broma, por favor te pido por lo que más quieras que esto sea una broma...

—bueno, solo le he tomado una muestra de sangre, falta hacer otras cosas más. Primero quiero saber... ¿Cuándo fue el día de tu último ciclo menstrual— me preguntaba el doctor mientras agarraba una libreta y un lápiz.

—pues, fue en agosto 11.— Le decía acordándome de la última vez... Como no me di cuenta antes... Me había retrasado por 3 semanas —ok, si hacemos la cuenta tal parece que tienes 8 semanas de embarazo.— me decía el doctor.

—bueno, está pregunta va para los dos... Tienen en su familia alguna enfermedad hereditaria como diabetes, colesterol, Cancer o alguna otra enfermedad.— me decía mientras notaba que Christian hablaba por primera vez

—¿por qué... Algo está mal con el bebe?— decía mientras lo veía preocupado... Si... Como no. El solo se preocupa por el mismo. —no Señor Gray, estas preguntas son usuales que las hagamos

Nos tenemos que asegurar que el recién nacido venga bien.— le decía mientras notaba que Christian solo asentía con su cabeza, que le pasa... Siempre es tan seguro de sí mismo y ahora se comporta... Diferente.

—bueno, a seguir con las preguntas. ¿Tiene sida, o alguna otra enfermedad venera — me decía mientras yo solo negaba con mi cabeza. —no— le decía mientras él lo anotaba. —este es su primer embarazo— me decía mientras yo solo asentía —si— el solo anotaba de nuevo en su libreta —está bien, basta con las preguntas— gracias al cielo —bueno lo que les voy a dar ahora van a ser unas instrucciones que tienen que seguir.— me decía mientras me daba un papel. —aquí esta las cosas que puedes comer y las que no...

El sushi está fuera, o cualquier pescado o carne cruda. También tienes que tomar ácido fólico, y trata de comer vegetales con el como espinacas y toda esta variedad. Esta es una lista con todas las comidas que puedes comer.— me decía mientras me daba toda una carpeta con el montón de hojas. En un mes te quiero ver aquí... Y seguiremos tu control prenatal.— me decía mientras sonreía.

—bueno, si tienen alguna otra pregunta con toda confianza, hay algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar... Alguna otra pregunta— me decía mientras sentía como Christian me tomaba en sus brazos. —no, eso es todo gracias— decía mientras el doctor solo sonreía.

—sabes no me tienes que cargar— le decía mientras el solo me ignoraba. —no puedo creerlo...— Me decía mientras llegaba al carro conmigo y me sentaba en sus piernas. —Ana... Yo— comenzaba mientras el solo se quedaba callado y se ponía serio. Por que actuara así... —perdón— solo agachaba su cabeza. Que le está pasando...

Cuando llegamos a la casa note que el solo me llevaba al cuarto otra vez en sus brazos.. —sabes cómo te dije antes puedo caminar... No necesito que me cargues— le decía mientras el solo me acostaba en la cama dulcemente.

—por favor, no hagas corajes... Sólo trata de relajarte— me decía mientras él se sentaba a un lado de la cama. —y tienes que comer... Voy a decirle a María que revisé que es la mejor comida para una embarazada.—

—por favor, de cuando acá te interesan los niños— le decía mientras no ocultaba mi enojo. Pobre de mi hijo, yo sé que le esperaba con este monstruo. —el no es cualquier niño... Es mi hijo, y claro que me interesa... Está bien que me vea como una persona que te rapto un violador y no sé que tantas cosas más— me decía mientras notaba que sus ojos solo le salían lágrimas. —pero estas equivocada si piensas que a mí no me importaría un niño.— jamás pensé que el pensara así...

—ahora descansa... Tengo unas cosa que arreglar, la razón por la que te cargue es por qué no sabía si seguías mareada... No quiero que te vallas a golpear o algo... Por favor solo descansa y relájate— me decía mientras salía de el cuarto llamando a María.

Si, definitivamente estoy soñando... Sé que en poco tiempo me voy a levantar... Al infierno que es mi vida con ese monstruo de Christian Grey...

**_Hola, cómo están... Yo como ven ya terminando otro capítulo... Me fijé que no había actualizado desde julio... Jejeeje disculpen, pero no se preocupen. Por qué ya estaré actualizando al menos una vez por semana. Bueno espero que estén bien y se cuidan besos. ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba aquí solo sabía que no podía confiar en este maldito... Algo se traía entre manos... Ja que creyó que con solo decirnos que seriamos padres y que él se portara atento conmigo... Ya lo perdone por favor... Que no me tome de su estúpida... Ahora más que nunca sabía perfectamente que no podía quedarme con el.

Estaba embarazada y no dejaría que mi bebe se quedara con este maldito. Está bien que el abuse y se porte mal conmigo... Pero no dejaré que este maldito abuse de el angelito que esta creciendo en mis entrañas.

Sabía que tenía que escapar... Ahora que el me había dado mi espacio era mi oportunidad estaba ideando que es lo que podía hacer, Era ya de noche... No sabía que no podía agarrar nada... Solo mi ropa que tenía puesta, anal que estábamos en España... Tal vez podría llegar a la embajada de Estados Unidos y escapar...

Salí a cuclillas ya que no querida que nadie me viera. Pude abrir la puerta. Por suerte Christian no estaba a la vista... Esta era mi oportunidad... Y claro que la tomaría. Solo pude correr, sabía que pronto estaba a salvo y alejada de todo esto...

Estaría lejos y todo esto pasaría a ser solo una pesadilla. Corrí lo más que pude, ya era de noche estaba en un bosque todo estaba obscuro, lo único que estaba lo alumbraba era la luz de la luna. Esta era mi oportunidad... Podría sentir ese aire de libertad que mi ser tanto deseaba.

—¡Anastasia!— escuchaba esa voz que me hacía que me paraba los pelos de punta. No podía hacer otra cosa más que correr. —Ana... Sabes que no te pedes ir... Tú me perteneces— me gritaba el desesperado... Tal vez estuviera llorando... Ni eso me aria detenerme sabía que solo él fingía... ese hombre no siente nada por mí... Solo obsesión.. Una enferma y obscura obsesión.

—Ana, regresa en este instante— escucha la voz de Christian más cerca... No me importa, nada iba a hacer que yo me detuviera.

—aléjate de mi mal nacido...— le gritaba mientras mis piernas no se podían parar. Poco a poco sentía que el suelo se ponía más blando... No sé por qué... Me di cuenta que estaba pasando por lodo... Tal vez un pantano.. Solo veía que había un charco enorme

No se en qué momento ya estaba yo aquí tirada en este maldito charco. —o Anastasia, realmente creíste que podrías escapar de mi lado...— me decía con esa voz aterciopelada mientras me daba una sonrisa de la que por supuesto yo no confiaba.

—aléjate de mi— le gritaba como loca mientras pataleta, manoteaba y trataba de quitarlo de mi lado. Solo sentía como el me cargaba entre sus brazos. —deja de estar peleando tanto... No vas a querer que algo le pase al bebé o si— me decía con una voz amenazante que me hizo parar al momento.

—sabes— comenzaba el a hablar mientras cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a respirar hondo —trate de estar bien contigo... De ser el esposo perfecto... El padre perfecto— me decía mientras seguía caminado conmigo en sus brazos. —pero tal parece que a ti te gusta ese Lado obscuro mío... Ese lado amenazante y posesivo.— me decía mientras me veía el seriamente.

—creo que mi padre tenía razón, no sé por qué no le hice caso— seguía hablando mientras yo no le entendía nada... A que se refería con eso... Que le dijo su padre.

—si quiero que tú me ames y me tengas respeto tengo que tener mano fuerte...— me decía mientras se empezaba a carcajear como un lunático. —bueno, no es como si no me amaras... Sé que me amas... Solo que no lo aceptas no— me decía mientras besaba mis labios. Ya habíamos llegado a la casa... Y ahora le me dejaba en el cuarto... Pero no en el que yo me estaba quedando antes si no que ahora me dejaba en su cuarto de el... Demonios.

—sabes— me dijo mientras me depositaba en la cama. Y ponía sus manos a los lados de mi cara. —por qué estás tan callada.— me decía mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes que él tenía.

Yo no podía responderle, no quería... No podía...

Solo me miraba más intensamente y me zangoloteaba —te hice una pregunta señora Grey... Por qué tan callada— me decía mientras yo solo me volteaba llorando.

—vamos amor... No llores— me decía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y se empezaba a acostar encima de mi. —no crees que el que tiene que estar sintiéndose mal soy yo... Después de todo a mi... Al padre de tu hijo es al que rechazas no crees— me decía mientras me empezaba a besar mis labios.

Yo no podía responder a sus besos solo podía llorar más... Después de haber sentido la libertad... Estaba aquí nuevamente, con este animal. —aléjate de mi— solo le podría decir entre llantos... —tu no has entendido verdad— me decía mientras me besaba mis labios nuevamente.

—entiende que tú eres mía— me decía mientras podía sentir su pene en mi entrepierna. —lo sientes no... Sientes que tan excitado me tienes— me decía mientras yo solo podía llorar más.

—Christian por favor... Aléjate de mí no lo hagas... Te prometo que no voy a escapar— le decía mientras mis lágrimas caían más.

—Ana... Mi Ana tontita... Realmente crees que con tus lagrimas me vas a convencer...— me decía mientras con su nariz frotaba la mía. —estás muy equivocada pequeña, ahora sabrás lo que pasa cuando te escapas de mi lado... De TU ESPOSO... TÚ ÚNICO DUEÑO EL ÚNICO— solo podía sentir sus labios en mi nuevamente mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a explorar todo todo mi cuerpo. En que me he metido...

Hola como están yo sé... Ya tiene tiempo que no escribía esta historia no... Bueno ya regrese, es que estaba poniendo unas historias de crepúsculo y Sailor moon jaja bueno es que me gusta de todo. Bueno espero que estén bien y les guste el capítulo se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya me faltaban 2 meses para aliviarme, mi relación con Christian había mejorado... y a eso me refiero que no me hablaba ni me molestaba, ya no me había tocado otra vez. Tal vez como ya estoy toda gorda no quiere ni tocarme.

Mejor para mí, ya me tenía harta, realmente no podía creer que ya estaba apunto de aliviarme, esto no está bien. Estoy con un hombre que no siente nada por mí. Que solo me ve como un objeto sexual.

Yo sé que cuando me alivie el me va a tratar igual, lo único que me da miedo es lo que le valla a pasar a mi bebe... si mi niño, me enteré que tendría un hermoso niño.

Si algo bueno que a salido de todo esto es solo que estoy esperando a mi príncipe. Estoy loca por ese niño.

Se más que si sale como Christina va a estar hermoso... a quien quiero engañar. Yo lo sigo amando y siempre lo voy a amar... por qué tenía que resultar todo así, no me imagino cómo hubiera sido mi vida si nunca lo hubiera conocido, que Kate no se hubiera enfermado y yo hubiera ido a esa cita con el.

Mi vida sería otra, no sería llena de todo este drama. Extraño a mi mama y a Ray. No me imagino cómo se sentirán pensar que su hija murió en un accidente de avión. Como está enfermo ese hombre al haber echo eso...

Solo escuchaba como tocaban la puerta. —Ana, se que no me quieres ver... pero tienes una cita con el doctor tienen que ver cómo está el bebé—

Era Christian se me hacía raro que no tirarse la puerta y entrado a la fuerza.

Christian pov.

Ya en solo dos meses más Anastasia se aliviaría, me sentía muy mal por como habían pasado las cosas. Tenía que hablar con ella, yo realmente la amo. Y quiero estar con ella y nuestro hijo, por qué ella no puede entender eso, quiero encontrar una manera en la que ella me acepte, me perdone. Se que me he comportado muy mal, pero tengo que hablar con ella para decirle por qué me he comportado así con ella.

—Anastasia podemos hablar— le decía mientras tocaba su puerta, no escuchaba respuesta alguna pero solo veía como la perilla se movía.

Ella habría la puerta mientras me recibía en su cuarto. —puedo hablar contigo por favor.— le decía mientras agarraba su mano.

Ella me miraba mientras enarcaba la ceja sorprendida. —está bien— yo solo agarraba su mano mientras la sentaba en la cama y me sentaba al lado de ella.

—recuerdas cuando fuimos al doctor que tú y yo estábamos hablando de que es lo que a mi me había pasado.— ella solo asentía mientras agachaba la mirada. Me dolía verla así. Solo me paraba mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

—Ana— de mis labios salía su nombre dulcemente mientras agarraba su rostro. —esto que te voy a contar nadie sabe... ya que no me gusta hablar de el tema.

Cuando yo era pequeño vivía con mis padres, mi madre y mi padre, ambos eran buenos conmigo. Papa trabajaba en negocios y mama era una esposa trofeo muchos envidiaban a mi papá por como era de hermosa mi madre.

Siempre captábamos la atención a donde quiera que íbamos, papa siempre decía que teníamos que ser lo mejor y que éramos superiores a todos. Que si todo lo que teníamos era por qué realmente lo merecíamos.

Mi papá salía mucho a viajes de negocios mientras a mi me dejaban con mama pero ella no estaba mucho ya que siempre se iba con sus amigas. Yo me quedaba con la nana...—

Ana pov.

Solo notaba como Christian se paraba mientras se jalaba su cabello. —un día Carla me llevó al parque, ya que quería jugar, ese día me divertí mucho, también ese día había agarrado una mariposa. Estaba muy contento solo me fui a la sala mientras jugaba con la mariposa y veía las caricaturas.

Escuche como se habría la puerta mientras papa entraba. "Papa, llegaste temprano" le decía contento mientras el me agarraba mi cabeza y alborotaba mi cabello.

"Si campeón, quería verlos a ti y tu mamá, les tengo buenas noticias... decidí tomar vacaciones, nos iremos mañana." Cuando el me dijo eso no sabes lo contento que estaba estaría con mis dos padres, lo que siempre había querido.— solo note como su expresión había cambiado.

—después papa se fue al cuarto a avisarle a mama pero...— no decía nada solo se tapaba su cara con su mano.

—Christian— por primera vez hablaba. Le tomaba su mano haciendo que el me viera.

—Ana... mi madre ella— no decía nada solo sollozaba. —Christian por favor dime.., ya basta de secretos— el solo asentía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Mama estaba fornicando con el chofer, papa solo se molestó, jamás lo había visto así...solo escuchaba gritos después dos balazos, y todo se había callado...

Papa salió cubierto de sangre mientras sonreía y me abrazaba... "esto fue lo mejor, ella se lo merecía, no te preocupes yo cuidaré de ti" yo no sabía que estaba pasando, era muy chico... el juez era amigo de mi papá... cuando la policía llego solo dijo que fue en defensa propia...

Papa después de ese día cambio, seguía en sus negocios pero me llevaba siempre con el... me decía que un hombre siempre tiene que tener mano fuerte, por qué si no las mujeres se aprovechan de uno.., que el tenía la culpa de lo que pasó con mama por qué el no fue fuerte con ella...

Eso se quedó conmigo... pensaba que si yo no era fuerte, y "macho" tú me ibas a hacer lo que hizo mi mama...— solo agachaba la cabeza mientras lloraba.

—¿que pasó con tu papá?— solo escuchaba una risa. —no pudo soportar todo lo que pasaba... solo recuerdo que me dijo que siempre fuera fuerte... y al día siguiente encontré su cuerpo sin vida.., tenía una bala atravesada en la cabeza...— solo lloraba más mientras estaba en el piso.

—Christian yo no soy como tú madre... yo— el solo sonreía mientras me ponía su mano en mis labios —lo sé, por eso quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, por todo lo que eh pasado, es que yo era así... solo veía a las mujeres como criaturas que me podían hacer daño en cualquier momento. Estaba triste estaba mal.., pero desde que te conocí, todo eso cambió, desde que entraste a mi oficina quede fascinado... obsesionado contigo... te quería para mí solo. Quería que fueras mía, tenerte a cualquier costo.., pero al pasar de el tiempo que pasamos me di cuanta de que no eras mala, que eras tierna sincera... que no me querías como lo hacían muchas... que solo me buscaban por mi dinero tú me viste por lo que soy... Ana, entiende que yo te amo, se que como he actuado está mal.., la razón por la que me he comportado diferente contigo es por ese hijo que vamos a tener.., no lo quiero arruinar como lo hizo mi padre conmigo, también quiero que el tenga a su padre y a su madre... quiero que seamos la familia que mis padres no me pudieron dar, por favor... dame otra oportunidad... cásate conmigo, te prometo que are todo bien, regresaremos a casa... aremos todo bien. Por favor, te lo pido— solo se arrodillaba mientras me abrazaba mis caderas y no dejaba de sollozar... que le puedo decir...

Hola como están, ya termine otro capítulo, espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza :)


	17. Chapter 17

5 meses después...

Ana pov.

—¿Ana, lista?— me preguntaba Ray mientras me agarraba de el brazo. —si— solo sonreía mientras ambos caminábamos por el altar. No podía creer que hoy era mi boda.

Solo pasaba por un camino lleno de flores todos mis amigos y familiares sonreían mientras pasaba con Ray.

Jr se veía precioso en los brazos de su abuela. Todo esto fue muy confuso para ellos cuando nos vieron llegar.

Flashback

—ya llegamos— escuchaba la voz de Christian mientras sentía su beso. —¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?— le preguntaba por décima vez mientras el solo sonreía.

—quiero hacer todo bien, sin más secretos. Yo debí haber actuado así contigo desde el comienzo, y no solo hasta ahora que vas a tener a mi hijo.

Por favor perdóname— me decía mientras me agarraba mis manos. —ya deja de pedirme perdón, te dije que te perdonaba ¿no? Además que nos queda un gran sermón cuando lleguemos con todos— el solo agachaba la cabeza mientras caminábamos a su casa.

—Christian pero que sorpresa que nos visiten— nos decía su mama con una sonrisa mientras nos abría la puerta.

—mama, tengo algo que decirles a la familia, pero también quiero que hablemos con la familia de Ana... está bien si les llamas para invitarlos.— ella solo asentía mientras agarraba su teléfono.

No había cambiado mucho la casa desde la última vez que estuve aquí. —hermanita, me alegro que hayan venido. ¿Como te a caído el embarazo?— me decía mía mientras me abrazaba.

—muy bien, solo el bebé a estado creciendo y pateando— le decía con una sonrisa mientras ella solo me agarraba la barriga.

Oíamos como tocaban la puerta mientras mis padres entraban. —Anastasia— me decía mi madre mientras entraba y me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Solo me agarraba mi cara para cerciorarse que era yo.

—¿como... que... pasó...gracias a Dios que estás bien hija— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

—mama, no sé cómo empezar— le decía mientras nos sentábamos todos en la sala. —Christian, que fue lo que pasó— le decía su mamá mientras el solo agachaba la mirada.

—mama, señora Steel, primero que nada quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hija más que a nada en este mundo.— mama solo lo miraba sin entender.

—me puedes explicar donde as estado todo este tiempo— me decía mama enojada... no era para poco.

—señora verá... lo que pasó fue esto—

Tiempo presente

Queda poco de decir que agarraron a Christian a golpes, trate de pararlos... pero Christian decía que se lo merecía, pero gracias. A Dios todo estaba mejor, ya que mama y Ray habían aceptado a Christian.

Cuando llegue Christian me esperaba con una gran sonrisa mientras Ray me entregaba a las manos de Christian —ahora si espero que la cuides bien— le decía a Christian mientras el asentía.

—queridos hermanos estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar...— no podía pensar en nada más desde que el me tomo la mano solo podía estar concentrada en el, al fin tenía la boda que yo quería... no como ese horrible día que prefiero pensar que fue una pesadilla.

—Anna, aceptas a Christian como tú esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe— yo solo sonreía mientras tomaba sus manos más fuertes. Con miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño.

—aceptó— no podía decir bien la palabra, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, Christian solo me limpiaba con sus dedos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Christian aceptas a Anastasia y prometes amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.— el solo me besaba mi mano mientras sonreía —acepto—

—entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— este beso no era como ningún otro que me había dado, sentía que aquí el me besaba sin secretos, solo me decía en ese beso. "Este soy yo, Christian Gray, te amo" sentía que con solo ese beso me daba todo mundo entero.

La boda fue lo más perfecta, bailamos juntos. Después nos toco bailar con nuestros padres fue un momento tan Hermoso.

Estaba en el cuarto de Mía arreglándome ya que pronto nos iríamos en nuestro viaje a nuestra luna de miel, no podía creer toda la alegría que sentía.

—bueno, ya está la maleta y todo.— me decía Mía dándome una maleta enorme. —Anna, estoy tan contenta verte tan feliz, que bueno que todo aya resultado bien— me decía con un fuerte abrazo.

Solo sentía como alguien me abrazaba fuerte —si ves que mi hermanito se porta mal solo avísame y yo me encargaré de el— me decía mientras sentía un beso en mi mejilla.

—gracias Eliot, pero Christian a cambiado.— el solo se reía —más le vale... no me gustaría dejarte viuda y a mi sobrino huérfano de padre...— Eliot fue el que más golpeó a Christian, solo de recodar la golpiza que le metió... pero ugh ya no quería pensar en cosas tristes.

Cuando salí al carro me estaba esperando mi esposo junto con todos. Solo nos despedíamos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra luna de miel. Quería que Christian Jr fuera con nosotros pero las abuelas se lo pelearon que tuve que dejarlo con ellas insistiendo que disfrutáramos el tiempo juntos.

—crees que Jr esté bien— le preguntaba a Christian mientras el sonreía —por su puesto.— sentía como me agarraba mi mano mientras seguíamos nuestro camino.

Sentía que estaba acostada en algo suave, solo abría mis ojos mientras Christian entraba al cuarto. —hola mi señora Gray, ya despertó— me decía con un beso en mis labios.

—cuánto tiempo llevo dormida— le decía levantándome de la cama. —solo 2 horas— me decía acostándose a mi lado.

—donde estamos— el solo se reía. —en nuestro apartamento— no sé por qué no conocía su habitación si que había cambiado desde la ultima vez que había estado aquí...

El solo se paraba caminando a mi lado de la cama y arrodillándose —Anna... perdóname todo lo que te hice, verte ahora como te divertiste, como bailaste como disfrutaste... con los ojos que me mirabas... no sabes lo mal que me sentí..— veía sus lágrimas mientras tenía la voz entrecortada.

—esa debió ser nuestra boda desde el comienzo, no la manera que yo actúe... verte disfrutar tanto me hizo sentirme como la peor de las basuras— solo sollozaba mientras se abrazaba a mi cintura.

—Anna, te juro que voy a hacer que todos los días de tu vida sean los mejores que pases a mi lado. Te juro que te voy a amar, como nadie más a amado a nadie, todos los días enmendare ese maldito error que cometí.— no podía seguirlo viendo así.. me partía el corazón.

—basta... por favor, si quieres enmendar tu error empezamos de zero, no sabes lo feliz que me as echo.. estamos juntos con nuestro hijo... y créeme nunca te deje de amar.— de echo no importa lo que pase con nosotros nuestro amor es eterno, sabes que yo solo te pertenezco a ti como tú a mí, y aún que tengas 50 sombras o 100 con todas esas sombras y tus defectos a si como tus virtudes te acepto, te amo Christian— solo llorábamos mientras nos abrazábamos pensando en la maravillosa vida que nos esperaba.

FIN

hola chicas, como dije yo nunca dejo ni una historia incompleta y cumplí :) ahora me faltan 20 tantas más XD. Bueno espero que les aya gustado la historia les agradezco a todas la que la siguieron por sus lindos comentarios espero que nos sigamos leyendo se cuidan (besos) darknessqueen


End file.
